Babysitters of the League
by Frigowyn Mordain
Summary: A large pulse of magic is released at the Institute of War creating some rather interesting results in three champions, how will they fix this? And how will their fellow champions and loved ones take care of them in their new state?


**I just wrote this for fun. Just a short story featuring my OTP's. Also, part of this was written while I was slightly under the influence.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, League of Legends is owned by Riot Games, which is in turn owned by Tencent. And if I did, Riven would've killed Yasuo in 'Confessions of A Broken Blade.' (Yes, I despise that pairing with all my heart)**

* * *

"Waah!" Came a sudden cry within one of the dormitories of the Institute of War, specifically the female dorms.

The infamous Master of Shadows, Zed, sprinted towards the cry's source, making a sharp turn towards the female dormitories, normally he would've been kicked out but due to his relationship with one of the residents he was allowed only in her dormitory, which also seemed to contain the source of the sound.

He entered the dormitory with the key that was provided to him by its resident and inside it was a little girl with long white hair, tangled within black garments among a fallen head piece, it was trying to get itself out of its predicament.

"Syndra?!" He said, his normally cold voice laced with shock.

The child heard his voice and began to reach out to him, Zed immediately responded by picking her up and holding her close to his chest.

"Shhhhh, I'm here." He assured her, he was lucky that her neighboring champions, Sarah Fortune and Ahri were in marches and he got here first, he didn't want anyone else seeing his beloved in such an exposed state. Regardless of her age.

Syndra raised her head and looked at him with those large, beautiful, purple eyes, the same eyes that he fell in love with.

"What happened to you?" He asked, despite knowing he would get no answer from a baby. She instead rested her head on his shoulder while sucking her thumb.

Zed heard footsteps coming from the hall, eyes widening, he quickly took his scarf off his neck and wrapped the baby girl in his hands to cover her up, her appearance a baby wrapped like a burrito. The foot steps eventually stopped at the door, Zed turned seeing Karma, the Enlightened One.

"Karma." Zed greeted with a slight bow. He may not agree with her ideals of peace, but he respects her greatly for her wisdom.

Karma looked at the child in his arms. "I felt a several bursts of power throughout the Institute. It seems I was right, but I was not expecting The Dark Sovereign to be in the center of one of them."

"Several?" Zed asked, rocking Syndra gently, who was in turn beginning to fall asleep.

"Yes. Three to be exact, two in the female dormitories. And one in the male dormitories." Karma explained. "I was also not expecting you to be here so quickly."

"I just happened to be passing by when I heard the cry." He swiftly explained. Karma nodded and motioned for Zed to follow.

"Come. If we are to find the cause of this mystery. We must seek out the other sources." Zed agreed, following her while carrying the now sleeping baby Syndra.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Asked the now three-year old LeBlanc. She was being carried by Katarina who after being found by her and her sister Cassiopeia who had given her a beautiful purple dress that had a skirt that reached her knees to wear. Considering her age, LeBlanc seeing her choice of clothing as an adult made her wonder why she wore something so exposing. Her headpiece however, still fit her head nicely.

"To someone who may be able to explain this. She's also your friend." She answered. They continued to walk through the hall (or slither for Cass) until they reached an ornate black door with an equally ornate knocker. Katarina reached out with one hand and roughly knocked.

"We know your in there! We've got something to ask you!" She demanded.

They got no answer. Making Katarina growl in frustration.

"Let me try." Cassiopeia said, gently knocking.

"Elise, dear. Open the door, we have something to ask you." She said, the words smoothly rolling off her forked tongue.

After awhile the door opened, the three were greeted by the red eyes of Elise, the Spider Queen. LeBlanc, rather shy, buried her face in Katarina's neck.

"Afternoon Cass, what is it that you've brought to show me?" She asked. Not noticing the child in Katarina's arms.

Cassiopeia simply gestured to LeBlanc and Elise's eyes widened, a rare expression from her.

"We found her in her room, naked among her clothes when she was an adult-" Cass explained, but was interrupted by LeBlanc.

"Those clothes were gross!" She complained.

Elise raised an eyebrow, LeBlanc never saw her clothes as revealing, but rather as an asset for seduction but since she was now a child obviously her opinions are different, Elise then nodded for Cassiopeia to continue. "She was also rather scared and confused, we're thinking you might be able to help in getting her back to her original form."

Elise thought for a moment before answering. "Sadly I do not know how. Perhaps we should tell the summoners of this predicament."

Suddenly Katarina thrust the child into Elise's arms. "Great. You do that while me move along." She said, running off. Cassiopeia sighed.

"You should also tell Swain because of their… relationship." The lamia added. "You take care now LeBlanc. That dress is now yours by the way." She said, hugging the adult-turned-child before slithering off.

LeBlanc looked at her new companion, at the same time overcoming her shyness, she was rather intrigued by Elise's pure red eyes and beautiful pale face. "You're pretty." She says. Elise smiles at the compliment, "So are you in that dress and headpiece my dear. Let's walk, you're rather heavy for me."

LeBlanc nodded and Elise gently set her down, taking her hand as they walked towards Swain's quarters located in the Male Dormitories.

"Why do you have legs like an arachnid?" LeBlanc asks.

Elise smiles slightly at her innocence. She thought for a moment on how to explain it. "Well LeBlanc, I have these legs because I used powerful magic on myself."

LeBlanc let out an 'oh' but followed it up with. "Did it hurt like excruciating?"

Elise paused." Yes. It was excruciating."

"I'm sorry if I reminded you of that." She said with an apologetic face.

The Spider Queen smiled warmly, another rare expression from her. 'Was LeBlanc's vocabulary this wide when she was a child?' she thought "It's alright my dear. Come, let's keep walking."

They continued silently walking hand in hand, taking a shortcut through the summoners quarters which was empty, since matches were still going on for today. Suddenly LeBlanc spoke up. "Miss Elise?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

"I forgot to ask you something."

Elise turned to her. "What is it?"

"Are we really friends when I was a grown up?" Elise paused slightly, she had always questioned the authenticity of hers and LeBlanc's 'friendship' she supplied artifacts from the Shadow Isles to nurture the Black Rose, while in return LeBlanc gave her servants to sacrifice for her immortality. They never really talked about anything other than their deals.

"Miss Elise?" LeBlanc asked, Elise blinked and swiftly answered. "Yes, we are friends when you were a grown up. We actually talk very often."

"About what?" For a child she is very persistent.

"Perhaps I would tell you some other time alright, but for now we should get to Swain." LeLblanc nodded in agreement and they walked once more.

After a few more minutes of silence they arrived at another ornate door, but it was more decorated than Elise's.

"Just remember to greet him nicely alright." Elise told the child who nodded.

Elise knocked lightly on the door. "Swain, I have a little problem."

After awhile a slightly muffled voice answered. "I'll be there momentarily, luckily I am free today."

Eventually the door opened, revealing the silver-haired Grand General of Noxus. "What do you nee…" He didn't finish his sentence as he saw the little girl waving and smiling at him.

"Hello Mister Swain." LeBlanc greeted.

"Elise, you said that it was a little problem. I was not expecting you to mean it ironically and literally." He stated. LeBlanc immediately pouted upon being called "little"

"I'm not little! Just short." She complained.

Elise had to hold back her chuckle. LeBlanc may have an increased vocabulary at her age, but the tendencies of a child are still there.

"What happened to her?" Swain asked. "Apparently the Du Couteau sisters found her in her room, they dressed her up and left her with me thinking I could change her back. I came to you to tell you of this situation and if you can change her back without having to tell the high councilor." Elise explained.

Swain just stared. "Well, let's go to the high councilor then."

"I'm not coming." Elise swiftly said. Earning a confused look from LeBlanc.

"Huh, why?" She asked looking at her companion.

Elise kneeled down to her level and looked apologetic. "I have my spiderlings to feed my dear. I'll try and find you later in the day, alright?" LeBlanc nodded and sullenly went to Swain's side. The Spider Queen gave the little girl a peck on the cheek before going back to her quarters.

"Let's go now little one." LeBlanc instantly frowned. "I'm not little!" She shouted, stamping her foot.

Swain sighed at his slight mistake, being called 'little' or something similar seems to be the trigger word for the girl.

"Let's go LeBlanc, is that better?" The girl nodded and went to hold his right hand which Swain quickly pulled away into his coat.

"Hold the other hand dear." Swain said plainly.

"But why? Does it have a disease?" Swain tried to not frown at her persistence. She was much, much easier to talk to as an adult.

"You could say that it has a disease. But you're safe as long as you don't touch it." LeBlanc nodded and held the man's left hand as they walked.

"Mister Swain?" Swain hummed in response.

"What am I to you as an adult?" Swain sighed. This is going to be a long story with lots of excuses.

"It's complicated…" he began.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I also hope you all enjoyed this, this is just 2 of 3 of my OTP's. The third one will be revealed next chapter. I'll also be alternating between updating this story and 'PROJECT: Memories'. Leave a review or follow and favorite if you want more.**


End file.
